It Takes Two
by kokimiyoi neko
Summary: Lewis creates a cloning machine! but what does that mean for people in the future? pairings L/W, C/F, and others! please be nice first MTR fic! rated for language
1. Twins

It Takes Two

hi there! so i haven't really been doing many stories lately (which i apologize for!) but i just saw the meet the robinsons movie which totally rocked! and i was inspired to try my hand at this. please keep in mind it's been a while so be nice!

Disclaimer: IF i did own this movie, things would've ended differently so obviously i don't own it!

Chapter 1: Twins

////Year 2007////

"I finally finished it!" cried Lewis to his adoptive mom and dad.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fire it up!" cried Lucille excitedly.

It was a sunny Saturday and the Robinsons were currently crowded in their son's lab looking at his newest invention. Lewis had been working on this invention for the last month or so, taking as much time off from school as he could. The machine itself was massive. It took up a large chunk of the lab. It had two pods that looked like mini rocket ships that were connected to a set of wires and tubes. There was a control pad between the two pods.

Lewis nodded eagerly and cleared his throat to introduce the machine behind him. "This is the cloning pod! I can make however many clones of myself as I want to help me around my lab, do chores, anything I want it to!!"

"Nice going there buddy!" Bud shouted clapping his hand on his son's shoulder. "Maybe now your clones can mow the lawn instead of me!"

"Um…dad? My automatic lawnmower already does that" Lewis pointed out laughing.

"Oh yeah! So it does!" Bud laughed along with his son.

"Well Lewis, why don't you try the machine so we can go downstairs and eat the cookies I just baked!" Lucille said happily pushing Lewis towards the machine.

"Ok then!" Lewis said smiling and running into the machine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

////Year 2037////

"Wilber! Get back here!" cried Carl running after the youngest Robinson.

"I gotta go see Lewis!" called Wilber back as he entered the garage.

"What!??!" shouted Carl ran in front of Wilber. "You promised your parents that wouldn't use the time machine again!"

"But I've found something that needs to be explained!" Wilber said in annoyance trying to get pass the robot.

"But you promised!" Carl said refusing to let Wilber get to the time machine.

"I know!" Wilbur shouted angrily at the robot. "I know. But…there's something…something I have to know…"

Wilbur's shoulders slumped as he glared at the floor. Carl sighed as he looked at the upset teen in front of him. Grumbling about how he was going to regret this, he pushed Wilbur towards the time machine.

"I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to distract the family" he said.

Wilbur looked at him first in question before his eyes lit up and he hugged the robot.

"Thanks Carl! I owe you one!" he shouted at he jumped into the time machine and started it up.

"Just try to keep it less than 30 minutes!" Carl shouted as the time machine flew away.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

////Year 2007////

Lewis ran to the machine and started to hit buttons on the control panel. He then turned to his mom and dad.

"Ok when I'm in the pod on the left, just push the green button" he said pointing out the button to them. "That will activate the pods. Just make sure you're clear of the doors though. Any DNA other than mine will alter the clone, got it?"

"Sure do, son" Bud said as Lucille excitedly looked at the other parts of the machine.

Lewis walked into the left pod and gave his dad the thumbs up. Bud returned the gesture before pushing the green button. The door closed and a brilliant red light filled the inside of the pod. Suddenly, a white light flashed from both pods and Bud and Lucille were forced to cover their eyes. A loud crack echoed before silence rang throughout the room. Gingerly, Lucille and Bud opened their eyes. The pods were clouded with smoke inside. The doors opened and the smoke came billowing out. At first, nothing and no one came out of either of the pods.

"Lewis?" Lucille called out in a worried voice.

Suddenly, Lewis came out of the left pod, coughing. Bud and Lucille cheered and engulfed their son in a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" cried Lucille.

"Thanks mom" Lewis said hugging his mom tight before letting go. "But what about the clone?"

They all looked at the other pod. The clone hadn't come out. Cautiously, they proceeded to the pod. Most of the smoke was gone now, with just a small bit stirring at the bottom. Standing in the middle of the pod, with its eyes still closed, was a perfect replica of Lewis. The only difference is that he was naked while the real Lewis was still fully clothed.

"I did it!" shouted Lewis excitedly running over to the clone. "It really worked!"

The clone opened its eye weakly and looked around seeing the three blurry figures, it jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you??" it asked nervously.

"Hi! I'm Lewis!" said the shortest blurry person as he walked forward. "And you're a clone of me!"

"A clone?" the clone asked wrinkling his nose in confusion. "What's a clone?"

"It's a copy of something, but never mind that now" the short figure blabbered on. "I'll explain everything later, why don't you come out of the pod and we can go to my room so I can show you where you're going to stay"

"He needs a name Lewis" the second shortest figure jumped in tenderly nudging the clone out of the pod and wrapped a towel around his waist. "And some clothes maybe"

They all headed down to Lewis' room to get some clothes for the clone. Suddenly the clone bumped into a large bust of Bud and Lucille. It came crashing down while the clone yelled in panic. Lewis knocked him out of the way sending them sprawled out on the floor.

"We'll need to get him some glasses" muttered Lewis. "His eyes are as bad as mine"

"Technically they are yours" joked Bud as he and Lucille helped them up and they proceed to Lewis' room once again.

Once they arrived, Lewis gave his clone a pair of glasses which helped him change into the genius' normal sweater/shirt and shorts ensemble. The clone finally seemed to be getting used to everything and even some of Lewis' memories were starting to surface.

"Now, we just have to give you a name" said Lucille. "We can't call you Lewis because Lewis is already Lewis"

"I know!" Lewis said excitedly. "What about Cornelius?"

They all looked at the clone who thought about it before smiling.

"I like it" they all cheered and then went to get the cookies that were still waiting for them in the kitchen.

"So now that you know your clone machine works, how many more clones are you going to make?" asked Lucille as Lewis and Cornelius sat at the counter.

"Actually I don't think I'll be making anymore" Lewis said as everyone else looked at him in surprise. "My main goal was to have a brother who could help me with the lab"

Lewis at Cornelius to see his feelings on that. To his surprise, Cornelius smiled and nodded in agreement. Lewis smiled back.

"I think it's a good idea" said Cornelius. "The lab is pretty big and this way we can watch out for each other while being able to stay at the same pace"

Lewis nodded happily while his parents laughed at the boys' tactics. Well, maybe this would be good for Lewis, he can have someone who will be willing to help him and know what he's gone through. Yes, the Robinsons will have another son and their family would do great things.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

well im gonna stop it there for now....

please read and review so i can know if this story is worth continuing!

thanks!


	2. Disaster

It Takes Two

hello! ha! bet you're surprised that im still around huh? no, i haven't stopped writing, i just have a lot of work to do thanks to our government insisting that everyone be in school from one ungodly hour to another (seriously who came up with school starting at blood 8 AM!?!)

disclaimer: i wish. then i would be RICH! and never have to work again! ^_^

Chapter 2: Disaster

////Year 2007////

Wilber landed the time machine behind the Robinson's house. He quickly turned it invisible and snuck around looking for an entrance to get into. Spotting the infamous garage door, he ducked in before anyone could see him. The place seemed so familiar and yet not. There were no tubes, no random models of different inventions; only a washer and a dryer, a door probably leading to the rest of the house, a work bench, and a space where a car was supposed to go. Before Wilber could act, he heard someone coming to the garage. Panicking, he jumped in to a pile of boxes and peeked out to see who was there.

"Cornelius! Make sure to get some glue while you're at it!" came a voice as Cornelius entered the garage.

"Sure thing!" he called back before going over to the work bench looking for the glue and whatever else he was supposed to get.

Wilber practically tackled his friend/father when he saw him. "Lewis!"

Cornelius, who hadn't been expecting a person to suddenly tackle him cried out in shock as the two of them tumbled to the floor.

"Who are you!? Get away from me!" he shouted angrily pushing the other boy off of him.

"Aw, c'mon Lewis! Don't be like that!" laughed Wilber as he got off the floor and offered his hand to blond. "I come all this way and you don't even bother to say hi to me??"

"My name is Cornelius. Not Lewis" growled Cornelius swatting the hand away and getting off the floor himself. "And again I'm going to ask you. Who are you?"

Wilber frowned at Lewis' hostility. "Are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head or something?"

"What do you want?!" shouted Cornelius angrily making Lucille come into the garage to see what all the fuss was about.

"Cornelius, what's going on? I heard shouting and I- oh!" cried Lucille completely forgetting about being worried when she saw Wilber. "Hello! Are you a friend of Cornelius'???"

"No he's not, mom" Cornelius growled clenching his teeth.

"Cornelius!" scolded Lucille. "You should be more polite to strangers!" she turned to Wilber with a smile. "Are you lost dear?"

"N-no" Wilber stuttered. "I was looking for Lewis since I AM a friend of his" he glared over at Cornelius at the last part of the sentence.

"Well, why don't you come inside then" Lucille said ushering in her future grandson.

"I need to get this stuff up to the lab so I'll catch up with you later" Cornelius said quickly grabbing the things he needed before sprinting up to the lab without another word.

Wilber watched Cornelius in confusion while Lucille sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes I really wish that he would get out of the lab more" she said as she put down a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. "Lewis has been working him so hard"

"Do you think I could go up and give him some cookies?" Wilber asked.

"Why I think that's a wonderful idea!" Lucille exclaimed happily, eagerly handing him a tray to put the cookies and milk on. "Maybe you can get him to stop working and take a break. Even Lewis needs a break"

Wilber chuckled as he walked over to the lab, not realizing that he shouldn't know where it was. When he made it to the top of the stairs he saw that his future dad was well underway inventing the many gizmos and gadgets that would be common in every household in thirty years.

"I said no! I don't care what you think!" a shout that shook Wilber from his revere.

Quickly, put down the tray on the desk and ran around a large invention to see two Lewis's arguing and pushing each other in the middle of the room.

"Lewis!" he shouted shocked running over and pulling the two of them apart. "What the hell is going on here, Lewis?"

"Wilber!" The Lewis on the right cried smiling at him. "What are you doing here??"

"Do I a reason to come visit my best friend?" Wilber asked as he helped them up off the floor. "But why are there two of you?"

"This is Cornelius, my clone!" Lewis said proudly as Cornelius glared at him and inclined his head slightly.

"Are you sure we can trust him, Lewis?" he asked still glaring at the kid from the future.

"Of course we can!" Lewis looking at his clone in surprise. "Don't you remember when we went to the future to save our family?"

Cornelius looked at Lewis like he was off the deep end. "No, I don't. I've never met this Wilber until today when he jumped me in the garage"

"What were you doing in the garage?" Lewis asked looking at Wilber.

"I was looking for you actually" blushed Wilber.

"You could've just used the front door" Lewis said rolling his eyes before looking at his clone. "It's strange that you have all of my memories but you don't know Wilber. Maybe we should-"

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Wilber interrupted Lewis before he could into science geek mode (A/N: I have a friend who does that. Cant get him out of it until he's figured it out. Really annoying to us NORMAL ppl! Ahem). "And explain why there are two of you?"

"Oh yeah!" Lewis said happily dragging Wilber over to the clone machine while Cornelius glared at them. "This is a cloning machine I just made! And Cornelius is the first ever copy!!"

Wilber looked at the machine in horror before turning to Lewis. "You're the one who built this?! Why am I not surprised!?"

Lewis looked at him in confusion while Cornelius rolled his eyes as if confirming that Wilber really was insane.

"Um…What are you talking about Wilber?" asked Lewis.

Wilber sighed as he patted Lewis on the shoulder. "I keep forgetting that this that you don't know the future sometimes (A/N: that's convenient/ Wilber: shut up!) This is the machine that caused the massive Identity Theft of 2020 and caused worldwide panic! They banned cloning machines from then on!"

Lewis paled. He hadn't thought that his inventions would be dangerous to the future. Like the future Cornelius had said, he had to make the right choices if Wilber and everyone else were to exist in the future. Cornelius had walked over and started snapping at Wilber while Lewis was lost in thought.

"You idiot!"

Lewis was knocked out of his thoughts by Cornelius pushing Wilber into him.

"Hey! Wilber!" Lewis shouted as he stumbled backwards.

"Lewis!" Cornelius and Wilber shouted in horror as they watched their friend tumble backwards knocking into another invention.

Lewis didn't have time to react as he accidentally hit the "on" button to the invention. What felt like a thousand needles pierced his body as he screamed out in pain. He watched through burry vision as Cornelius ran to shut off the machine while Wilber grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away from the machine. The last thing he remembered was Wilber holding him whispering, "you're going to be ok, Lewis. I promise!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

oh its a cliff hanger! dun dun DUN! jk, actually i was gonna write more but i figured that i should probably just get something out htere and just write it into the next chapter cuz im lazy.

please review and let me know if this story's worth continuing!


End file.
